So much alike Lost love
by Topica89
Summary: High rated for language, full summary inside. Please read and review! MY FIRST HP FANFIC!
1. Chapter1

Summary : Sirius and Ron are very much alike. Ron loves Hermione, but Harry gets all of her attention. Sirius loves Lily, but James gets all of the attention. What happened before Lily and James got married? And what happened before Hermione noticed Ron?  
  
A/N : This is rated high because of mild language. Hope you like it!  
  
*-*-*Prologue  
  


* * *

  
She inhaled deeply.  
  
"who do I choose, who do I CHOOSE?" she contemplated.  
  
X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~THE PAST~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X  
  
"She's so beautiful, isn't she Sirius?" James asked. "Hello Sirius? EARTH TO SIRIUS!" James said waving his hand in front of Sirius' face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, she's beautiful." Sirius said dreamily. 'I wish she would notice me.' He though to himself.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her." James said confidently. He stood up and walked toward Lily.  
  
'Why does he always have to like the girls * I * like? Jamie, Michelle, Andrea... I could go on! Asshole!' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
"Oh Lily, Lily!" James practically screamed across the common room.  
  
"Ugh... here comes that Potter kid... I'll catch you later." stated Gracie while getting up.  
  
"No don't... Oh hi James." Lily said.  
  
"So Lily, who are you going with to the dance?" James asked with a curious smile.  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking about asking-"  
  
"If you don't have a date, I could always go with you." He said hopefully.  
  
"Well... I was going to ask someone else." She looked toward Sirius dreamily.  
  
"Who, Sirius?" James asked, noticing who she was looking at.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, blushing.  
  
"Oh he doesn't like you. He's already got a date." James lied.  
  
Unknown to him was that Sirius had heard every single word he said and stalked off towards his dorm room.  
  
X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~PRESENT DAY~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X  
  
"Oh, Harry... Harry are you ok?"  
  
yeah, I wonder if Cho or ginny saw me..." He stated hopefully.  
  
"Your insufferable." She walked off. Ron had been watching.  
  
'What an idiot! Hermione likes him, I don't know why! But she doesn't like me; and all he's worried about is Cho or Ginny watching him. Yet, here Hermione is giving him all her attention and yet he won't give her the time of day.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but my butt hurts." He said ruefully, rubbing his bottom.  
  
"Well you did get hit by a bludger, and fell three stories to the ground. I bet you're hurt.  
  
"What's up with Hermione? Why's she acting all mad just because I said I wonder if Cho or Ginny saw me?"  
  
"Because! SHE LIKES YOU!" he accidentally let it slip out of his mouth.  
  
"She does? Hmm... I could use this to my advantage." He said aloud.  
  
'Asshole!' Ron thought to himself.  
  
X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X  
  
This is a one shot, I hope you like it. Please give me reviews and let me know whether I should write more or if I'm wasting my time. A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO MY TYPER AND MYSE, Michelle. I recommend you read her stories. They're really good. Her penname is Ami-gryffindor89  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! BUTTONS ARE FOR PRESSING!! \/ \/ \/ 


	2. Chapter2

Summary : Sirius and Ron are very much alike. Ron loves Hermione, but Harry gets all of her attention. Sirius loves Lily, but James gets all of the attention. What happened before Lily and James got married? And what happened before Hermione noticed Ron?  
  
A/N : This is rated high because of mild language. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, and this story is supposed to be called Too much alike; Lost love because of the Sirius and Ron alikeness, and the fact that both of them lost their love... get it? Ok NOW READ!!  
  
-)-(-)-(-)-(EARLIER IN THE STORY)-(-)-(-)-(-  
  
  
  
Unknown to him was that Sirius had heard every single word he said and stalked off towards his dorm room.  
  
Present^ ^ ^  
  
'Asshole!' Ron thought to himself.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* PAST  
  
"I can't belive him! I just CAN'T BELIEVE he did this to me. He KNEW I liked Lily, he KNEW... and yet he went for her, and asked her to the dance. And LIED about saying I had a date, and that I didn't like her." Sirius spat.  
  
"Well, you never ACTUALLY made a move, Padfoot." Remus stated simply.  
  
"So?! He KNEW I was going to ask her. He KNOWS I like her. And that I was GOING to ask her out. He's done the same thing before. And DON'T deny that's he's never done it!" Sirius screamed, pointing accusingly at Remus.  
  
"I'm not defending him. I know he's done it before! I'm just SAYING that you never made a move." He replied  
  
How COULD I? He was always there, RUINING the moment. 'Oh Lily, Hi Lily.'" He mocked James' voice.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. So then why don't you just go and ask her to the dance?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because! James already asked her."  
  
"So?! You weren't there the WHOLE time. She could've said no..."  
  
"True... maybe I'll go and ask her." Sirius got up to talk to Lily.  
  
Just then, James walked in all happy and cheery, whistling.  
  
**SMACK!** is all anyone heard. Knuckle meeting jaw. James fell back onto the floor.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!" James wailed.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=* PRESENT later (the same day as last chapter)  
  
"Hey Hermioine? HERMIONE?!" He screamed.  
  
"What do you want, you big JERK!" She yelled back.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. You know... about this after noon..." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"What about it?!" she snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and you know that Hogsmeade trip coming up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she snapped again.  
  
"I wanted to know if you'll go with me."  
  
"Of course, we always go together... you, me and Ron."  
  
"No, I mean just me and you. No Ron. Like a date maybe!" he said with a hopeful voice.  
  
"Ummm... yeah sure." She replied, blushing.  
  
"Cool, I'll so you later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." She muttered. Harry walked out of the common room and into his dormitory.  
  
"Hmm... my plan is working perfectly. Me going with Hermione will make Cho and Ginny jealous. So sooner or later, they will have to confront me, and possibly make a move. It's perfect! Just use Hermione a bit. Til they want me that is then dump her. It's a fool proof plan, I'd say." Harry said aloud while writing in his journal. But what he didn't know was that Ron had heard the entire thing.  
  
'I have to get that journal.' thought Ron. 'One way or another, I'll get that journal.'  
  
X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X  
  
Okay, so this was liked... sorta. I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Another SPECIAL thanks to my typer and muse, Michelle. Please excuse her spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter, something happened to the upload. Anyhoo, if you read/review mine, I'll read/review yours! KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU REVIEW! 


End file.
